Café
by Moriarty-Mastermind
Summary: Mycroft always spied on Sherlock and his friends. One day, when watching the monitors, he finds a certain detective inspector in a compromising position.


Hello, this is the result of a request from kiddilunafanfiction at tumblr .

_-Moriarty-Mastermind_

* * *

Mycroft always keeps an eye on Sherlock. He makes sure that the cameras are always following him, and of course since he can't keep his eyes on Sherlock's monitors all the time (he does have a very important job, you know) he always gets regular updates on his whereabouts as well as the most interesting, or suspicious things that come through about his brother.

This however is not strictly limited to Sherlock, he also keeps an eye out on people close to his brother. John Watson of course, Molly Hooper, Philip Anderson (yes, he acknowledges they're not the best of friends, but it's still good to keep an eye-out), Sally Donovan (refer to the last comment in parenthesis), Martha Louise Hudson, and Gregory Lestrade.

Today specifically he was going over Lestrade's file. He flicked through the most recent cases the inspector has gone through with his brother, while occasionally glancing at the monitor he had set up in Lestrade's office. Everything seemed to be in order. Lestrade was giving Sherlock, as usual, the most difficult cases (for the average population of course). Normal. Boring. Everything was simple. He started to close up the file and was going to change the monitor again until-

He looked closely at the monitor. Lestrade had finally woken up from the nap he was taking on his desk. He looked groggy and rubbed his head then looked at the time on his watch. Mycroft wasn't exactly sure why this caught his attention. Something about the way the inspector held himself interested him. He continued to watch the monitor intently, looking at Greg as he took his hand and ran it through that quite handsome salt and peppered color hai- and wait a moment, what was Mycroft thinking? This was absolutely ridiculous. Nothing to worry about, just some human instincts it's not as if Mycroft actually had any feelings for the man. He closed turned off the monitor and returned to his real work.

The passing days were yet again boring, Mycroft had strictly told himself not to take another look at Lestrade's monitors. He wasn't entirely sure why, it's not as if it was dangerous. However, it was once again time for his weekly checkups on each and everyone one of Sherlock's friends.

He started with John, then Molly, then Hudson, then Anderson, then Donovan, and maybe he should checkup on John's friends as well...he kept himself busy checking everyone until nearly no one was left but Lestrade. He turned on the monitor in Lestrade's office. He wasn't there. Interesting, at this time at night Lestrade should be working. Perhaps he's at home, he turned on the monitor in Lestrade's bedroom (he acknowledges people view this as 'creepy' however he would like you all to know that he, in terms you would understand, 'doesn't give a flying fuck'). Lestrade was there- and. Oh my God. Oh my God.

Mycroft looked at the man.

Stark naked and lying on the sheets with his hand around his- and that is a wonderfully thick, long- Oh my God. Well this is very, very inappropriate...but Mycroft couldn't stop looking, he saw Lestrade's hand move slowly up and down his cock. And Mycroft started regretting the fact he didn't have audio because Greg's mouth was wide open and it was obvious he was moaning.

Realizing how inappropriate he was being, Mycroft shut the monitor off quickly and got a hold of himself. He looked down at his bulging erection and sighed. He had to do something about this, absolutely he could not deny his at least sexual attraction to Lestrade. He knows that after looking at the inspector's file he is bisexual. In college, and before he married his wife (currently ex-wife) he had several boyfriends. Perhaps he did have a chance...He could think about this later.

Over the few weeks Mycroft hadn't given any thought to Lestrade at all, or more accurately he had ignored any thought about Lestrade. Until that is he had to go to Sherlock's flat to confront him about a case that he believed his brother would have liked. It was a of National Importance of course, so he headed over to the home. He looked at the crooked knocker and straightened it. Knocking politely, three times on the door. He waited until John Watson had opened it.

"Hello Dr. Watson." Mycroft smiled authoritatively. John smiled at him an welcomed him inside,

"Your brother knows you're coming up, by the way. He's in a pretty decent mood today after finishing his most recent case." They were heading up the stairs why John chatted, "Greg is here, getting all the information from Sherlock, you know, making sure he could explain how it was all obtained."

"Inspector Lestrade is here?" Mycroft found himself asking. They stopped at the top of the staircase. He immediately regretted the question, why should he ask something he already knew. John seemed a bit surprised,

"Yeah, he is. I just told you. Come on, let's head inside." John opened the door. Sherlock was sitting in his chair quickly speaking over the events of his most recent case, while Lestrade stood by the window and took down notes.

Mycroft glanced over at Lestrade and felt a wave of heat come over him as John and him walked into the room. He could see Sherlock glance in his direction, notice something, and glance back at the inspector.

Mycroft didn't want to interrupt. Well, he usually would- but he wanted to get away from Lestrade as soon as possible. It was absolutely ridiculous he knew, but he couldn't help himself. He felt human.

As Sherlock continued speaking, he silently went to the kitchen, where John stood now.

"Give this to Sherlock for me, please." he held out a manila folder and softly placed it into John's hands.

"Yeah, sure, definitely. Sherlock should be done soon, are you sure you don't want to-"

"No, thank you. I have some business to attend to." The Holmes brother walked out of the kitchen before John could reply. He once again silently went passed Sherlock, opened the door, closed it, and began to descend down stairs.

As he was at the middle of the staircase he heard Sherlock stop speaking and door open behind him. Finally down the stairs he made it to the door...and he could feel Lestrade behind him. If only he could walk faster without seeming suspicious. Damn him- he can't just close the door in Lestrade's face. He has to open it for him.

Walking out and opening the door, he welcomes the inspector out of 221B.

"Doing well Mycroft?" Lestrade's voice reverberated in Mycroft's ears. They met only once or twice, once when he kidnapped him of course, but that was before he had any sort of feelings for the man. Yes, he had acknowledged he was rather handsome, and kind, and brave, and did well taking care of his brother. However, it had never been like this.

"Ye- yes. Yourself?" His voice didn't sound as smooth as it usually did. That's new. It was a decibel higher then usual.

"Well- handling your brother is difficult and he's continued to make some trouble at the Yard. But I'm getting on well." Lestrade was making small talk. Oh god. When will the misery end.

"Inspector. If this isn't absolutely inappropriate-" Will I actually go through with this "I- I would like to ask you. If you wouldn't mind, would you like to accompany me to a café?"

"What? Like an interrogation? Are you going to go on about Sherlock?" Lestrade seemed confused.

"NO." That came out harder then he anticipated, "Sorry... No, I'd just like to talk about whatever you like." Mycroft curled his hand up nervously.

"So like a date?"

"Yes, if that's what you'd like to call it."

Lestrade seemed frozen. It was heart-pounding Mycroft's chest felt very heavy and his voice curled into the back of his throat. Lestrade spoke up,

"Yeah, sure I'd like that. Why not?"

"Oh thank God." Mycroft gathered himself. "I know a nice place- let's go there. Walk with me."

"Yeah, sure."

They both began walking down the sidewalk. Mycroft was content in himself, hopefully this would turn out well.

Lestrade smiled lightly, Mycroft was a decent looking man and he needs something like this, something new after his divorce.

It would be a good day.

* * *

And that's all. I really hope you enjoyed it :) I do believe Mycroft was a bit OOC, but with this type of story it's difficult to make him in character. Thank you for reading, tell me what you thought in the reviews.


End file.
